I Wanna Be Bad
by Shy-Princess
Summary: AUish “Hinatachan did WHAT!” “Yeah, not that long ago, she left. We thought she went after you, but she went after... him...” “Why would she go after him?” Sasuhina. Leads to a lime kind of thing.


**Disclaimer: Yeah, I really have no ownership over the characters or song, just the idea of Hinata the not so innocent. He he...**

**Author Note: If you are one of those awesome people who actually know my old stuff, you rock! Please no flames... It's not the best, but I promised a friend that this would go up.**

**Summary: (AU-ish) "Hinata-chan did WHAT?!" "Yeah, not that long ago, she left. We thought she went after you, but she went after... him..." "Why would she go after him?" Sasuhina! Leads to a lime kind of thing.**

**I Wanna Be Bad**

_

* * *

_

"Hinata." Twelve year old Sasuke said looking at the young heiress. His face was struggling to contain his emotions.

"Sasuke, w-what's wr-wrong?" Hinata asked. Worried about her good friend, she put her hand on his shoulder. He looked her in the eyes.

_  
I wanna be bad with you baby _

"I'm leaving tonight, will you wait for me?" Sasuke asked the shy girl.

"Wh-what do y-you mean y-you're le-leaving? W-wa-wait f-for y-you? L-li-like I-i-I'm y-you-your-"

Sasuke cut her off. "Yes." He looked at the ground. "I know Naruto makes you blush, but what about me? I make you blush, too. Just wait for me to get stronger, until I kill him." Hinata's eyes widened, while they had trained together at night to get stronger, they had talked about their pasts.

_Do you, understand what I need _

"Why are you going by yourself?" Hinata said in such a small voice, he barely heard her. Her head was down, her hair covering her face. She looked at him with silent tears. "W-why?"

"I'm doing this so I can sleep knowing I won't lose everything I care about again." Sasuke said, not looking at her.

"B-but... WHY? Why leave? Why?" Hinata surprisingly shouted. She even managed to surprise herself. She started to run, blinded by her tears. Sasuke kept his head down. He felt someone coming closer, 'Sakura.' he thought.

_  
Just let me be the girl to show you  
_

For the next couple of weeks Hinata put herself through fierce training. She only trained during the day, never the night. She would sleep some of those hours, but most were devoted to walking around Konoha. Naruto had already left to train for awhile. That gave her a lot of time to think over how she felt. At first it was Naruto, but she couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke. The traitor among traitors.

_Everything that you could need is everything that I could be_

Hinata stopped talking in that shy studdering voice. Her voice changed as she matured, she now had that indifferent thing down pat. She learned it easily, almost her whole clan was like that. 'I just wish I could have known what I wanted to do.' She thought.

_  
I wanna be my turn_

'You practically said you cared for me. Why couldn't I answer you then? I'm gonna find you.' Hinata thought as she rushed home, packed her bag, and left at night, just like him.

_  
Let me let you know that I can_

Hinata tried her hardest and arrived at the village of Sound in two days. (A/n: Anybody know how long it takes to get there?) She quickly checked into a hotel and fell sound asleep with ten minutes of laying down. 'I'll let you know tomorrow...' was her last thought.

_  
Promise that I won't do that _

Hinata awoke and got ready to leave. Thinking only of finding Sasuke. 'I won't hang on you or be weak, I'm stronger than before. Please don't be too strong, Sasuke.' Hinata saw a young man with long white hair, 'please let that be him.' Hinata ran up to him and upon seeing his glasses. Knowing it was him, she talked.

"K-Kabuto-san! M-may I a-ask th-that you p-please l-let me see S-Sasuke!" Hinata said. Kabuto smirked. She was so nervous she studdered.

"You are Hyuuga Hinata, the heiress to the Hyuuga clan. Why are you here? Just to see Sasuke-kun? He's changed quite a lot. Ku ku ku." Kabuto chuckled. "I guess you could see him. He might kill you, but I'll let you see him..."

_  
So boy, state the time and place cuz you make me wanna misbehave _

"Ar-arigato, Ka-Kabuto-san," Hinata said. Kabuto began to walk, he led her to a large building. He went down a long hallway, he stopped at a door on the left, and looked at Hinata. The hallway felt dead, it was cold, and made Hinata shiver.

_I wanna be bad  
_

"Are you sure you want to see him?" Kabuto asked. She nodded her head yes. "Sasuke-kun, you have a guest." He said to the door as he opened it. Hinata bent her head down as Kabuto whisked her in. He closed the door chuckling.

_You make bad look so good  
_

"Hn. Who are you?" He said, his red eyes glaring at the figure in the dark. 'A woman?' He thought. Hinata looked up, seeing his red eyes made her gasp. He saw her lavender eyes. "Hinata?"

"S-Sasuke..."

_I got things on my mind  
_

"I need to talk with you." Hinata said without studdering, quite a change for Sasuke. 'This can't be my Hinata' He thought. "W-where's the light switch, I've be-been in dark-darkness too long now. I-i-i need to s-see y-you." Hinata said, as she felt her face flush red. 'Why can't I say that without the studdering? Now he'll think I'm still weak...' She heard him move, he was fast.

_I never thought I would_

He pressed her against the door, red eye against light eyes. His face inches from hers. "Kya!" She squeaked out. "S-sa-Sas-Sasuke! Wha-what a-are yo-you do-doing?" His hand near her waist on the wall, he flicked the lights on. Illuminating his pale skin. His body was still against hers, his face still close. A thought coming into her head.

_  
I wanna be bad  
_

Her face redder than a tomato. 'We're close enough to kiss. Would he forgive me if I-! No! Don't think that!' He smirked and kissed her.

_You make bad feel so good  
_

She kissed back. 'We shouldn't be doing this!' Hinata thought. She couldn't stop herself from wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. His tongue begged her mouth for entrance, she gasped leaving her mouth unprotected.

_I'm losing all my cool  
_

He moved his tongue over hers, their tongues fighting to be dominant. 'Just a little more and she's mine.' He thought.

_I'm about to break the rules_

They parted as he moved his mouth to her neck. He quickly bit her and marked her neck as his. She sighed, the small pain was subsided by his lips one the bite mark.

_  
I wanna be bad _

"I don-don't thi-think w-we sho-shoul-should-!" Her studdering ended by Sasuke's lips. Her body was starting to react by itself. Sasuke's hand already up her shirt, her body moved closer to his touch.

_I wanna be bad with you baby_

He pulled her away from the wall, turned her, and made her walk backwards. She tripped slightly as her legs backed into his bed. He slowly pushed her down...

_  
I wanna be bad with you baby _

**

* * *

**


End file.
